The strings of fate
by darknaruto289
Summary: Naruto finally defeats sasuke and rescues him from orochimaru's hands, but has sasuke changed or will he be consumed by hatred again? NarutoXHinata and sasukeXSakura, other pairings will be announced later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I didn't make naruto, but if I did, naruto wouldn't be so damn dense! XDDD **

**

* * *

  
**

**The night air was brutally cold as it embraced the bones of two ninja. It was as if death were amongst them waiting to take the loser to the underworld. **

**The two shin obi stood there glaring at each other, crimson eye's glared evilly back at deep cerulean eye's. one of the ninja drew a sword from the sheathe at his waist and held it at his side while the other drew a kunai from the holster on his leg.**

"**Why do you keep pursuing me?" said the crimson eyed shin obi as he got into a battle stance.**

"**Because you were my first friend, you 're like a brother to me and it's the first time I've ever felt that bond before sasuke!." the blue eyed ninja said as he summoned a shadow clone and got into a battle stance as well.**

**Sasuke began laughing evilly and said "you and your got damn bonds! The only thing that bonds us is hatred!" he began to shake "Why won't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" sasuke's features began to morph, he grew brown monstrous hands from his back that took on the form of wings. Naruto had seen this form the last time they battled 3 years ago and he knew that if he didn't settle this quickly he'd lose more than the battle this time, He'd lose his life. **

**Naruto was thankful to his sensei jiraya for teaching him a special technique for dispelling seals. The only problem with the technique was that he'd have to get sasuke to stand still long enough for him to use the technique. Naruto knew he'd need speed for this battle so he began summoning the red chakra that the 4th hokage was so glad to curse him with. Within seconds, a familiar silhouette shrouded his entire body warping his features drastically. It was the one tailed fox cloak which bestowed upon him inhuman speed and devastating power.**

**Sasuke suddenly held his head and cried out in pain as the heaven curse seal on his neck began to send waves of pain into his body. Orochimaru had warned sasuke that if he began to overuse the curse seal it would begin feeding off his soul and damaging his body, but sasuke paid no mind to the pale snake sannin. Sasuke dashed at naruto with frightening speed and would have impaled him with his sword if naruto hadn't dodged at the last second. Naruto's clone launched two kunai at sasuke only to have them harmlessly bounce off of sasuke's wings as he shielded himself with them. **

**Sasuke dodged the clone's kick and tried to stab naruto again but naruto created another clone and had the clone throw him out of the way just in time. Sasuke was getting fed up of naruto's dodging . He threw two kunai's and dashed at naruto. Naruto dodged the two kunai's by jumping but failed to see sasuke appear behind him. Sasuke stabbed naruto in the abdomen and kicked him viciously back towards the ground.**

**Sasuke began laughing again "it's been three years since we last fought and you still depend on those damn shadow clones!" as naruto struck the ground like a comet, he exploded into white smoke, successfully wiping the smirk off sasuke's face. The real naruto was standing with another clone and charging up an oodama rasengan. Sasuke began the hand signs for a chidori and charged it up to maximum power. The two finished charging and rushed at each other. **

**They clashed and began struggling for dominance over the other. 'It's now or never!' naruto thought as his clone began (which was helping him hold the giant rasengan) began a series of one handed seals. After finally finishing, the clone's fingers began to glow a purplish blue. The clone then drew his arm back and thrusted his technique into sasuke's chest. "HEAVENS DISRUPTOR!" sasuke's eyes lost their crimson color and settled back into their usual charcoal black tone as he went unconscious. The foul curse mark faded away and left clear skin where it once resided.**

**A pure wave of exhaustion went through naruto's body as his clone dispersed. The "heavens disruptor technique, the clone, and the oodama rasengan drained naruto of nearly all of his chakra. It was a technique only naruto and select few could manage due to it's large chakra consumption. "finally, we can be brothers again sasuke" Naruto said as a team of anbu arrived on the scene and caught naruto before he fell.**

** End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

lol I finally got around to typing my story up! XDD What awaits sasuke and naruto? Find out next time on Drago- oops I meant The strings of fate! also, If the format of the text sucks forgive me! XDD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own naruto, but If I did…I'd be rich!!!

* * *

It's morning and naruto's greatest enemy has made it's entrance once again like every other morning.

It cast a powerful visual jutsu that arouses naruto from his deep comfortable sleep.

Yawning, naruto sat up and stretched . Annoyed by the enemy's jutsu, he swung his feet over the side of the bed and searched for his slippers. His feet found nothing but the cold floor and he got even more irritated. Naruto opened his eyes and his enemy pounced on him viciously tearing at his eyes with it's blinding glow!

"What the!? Who the hell left this shade open!" naruto yelled as he stood up and made his way to the window. "stupid sun blinding my eye's so early in the morning!"

Naruto closed the shades a bit and looked around. He wasn't at home so where the hell was he? Memories of his fight with sasuke started flooding back to him and he heard the electronic beep of the hospital machines so he guessed he was in the hospital. Naruto looked down and saw he was wearing a hospital gown, but he paid no attention to it.

' I finally brought you back sasuke, I've kept my promise and now we can be a team again…but have you changed?' naruto thought. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. His ninja senses reacted faster than light and his hand sped towards his holster only to grasp his thigh. 'aww I forgot I don't have my equipment with me!' he thought.

"naruto-kun please be alright" said a worried voice in the direction where the movement came from. 'I think I know that voice from somewhere naruto thought as he approached the dimly lit corner. Sitting in a chair was a girl with blue long hair.

The girl was having a nightmare naruto thought and he extended out a hand to gently wake her up but froze when the morning sun lit up her face. 'It's hinata' naruto thought as he continued to stare at her face. 'was she always this pretty?' He thought as he watched her beautiful creamy skin shine a pale white in the dim sunlight.

Boy did he pick the wrong time to admire her face. Hinata yawned and stretched as she felt the warm sunlight on her skin. Naruto knew he should have took a step back because it was not polite to stare at someone when they were asleep but her face held him captive. Hinata opened her eyes and had to blink hard a few times because there was naruto directly in her face! 'wasn't he suppose to be unconscious !?' she thought. Her body wanted to roll up into a ball and disappear. Her skin color began to change into the color of a ripe tomato. Naruto knew that meant she was about to faint so he backed up quick.

"I'm sorry hinata! I was going to wake you up because you were having a nightmare! I swear I didn't do anything!" naruto said quickly for fear that she'd hit him like sakura does.

Hinata's skin started to go back to it's original color. "I-it's ok N-naruto-kun" hinata struggled to say. The room got silent and awkward until naruto broke the silence. "Hey I was going to go look for sasuke's room, you want to come with me?"

Little did naruto know that she'd Happily follow him to the end of the world. The hyuga princess stood to her feet and fixed her clothes. "I'd be happy to join you naruto-kun" she said with too much enthusiasm.

"great! Now if I can just find my clothes" Hinata went wide eyed as she remembered he was naked under that hospital gown. 'Naruto-kun is naked in front of me!' she turned a deep shade of red and promptly fainted.

In another part of the hospital…

Sasuke Uchiha was also being targeted by the sun. As he got up to close the shades pain cascaded through his left shoulder. "It'll pass sasuke".

sasuke whipped around to see who the familiar voice belonged to and spotted his sensei. "Kakashi sensei? What are you doing here? Where's naruto and sakura? Did the chunin exams end already!?" sasuke started to panic. "Did that pale freak kill them? Why am I the only one who survived again!?".

kakashi interrupted him "calm down sasuke, naruto and sakura are ok" hearing that, waves of joy and relief passed through sasuke's mind and body. 'I don't want anymore of my family taken away from me' sasuke thought as he slowly made his way back into bed. Kakashi crossed the room and closed the shades for him.

"A lot of time has passed since your encounter with orochimaru, the sannin that attacked you guys and bit you" Kakashi said.

"let me guess I was knocked out for three days?" sasuke said while he rubbed his shoulder. Sasuke sensed someone's presence out side the room and stopped talking. The door opened and in walked a woman with a purple diamond like scar on her forehead and a hell of a lot of baggage on her chest. "try three years".

In the hallways of the hospital…

Hinata and naruto wandered around looking for sasuke's room. Naruto had finally put on a pair of pants and a shirt but hinata was still a little red in the face. Naruto was confused, just how the hell was he going to find sasuke in this big hospital? Hinata saw the confusion on naruto's face and activated her byakugan

"Naruto I can use my byakugan to find sasuke" she said smiling with confidence. "oh I had forgot about your ability! Thank you hinata-chan!" naruto said returning a smile.

Hinata pinpointed sasuke and led naruto upstairs to the 2nd floor. As soon as they got to his door they heard yelling coming from the room.

"How could they give the death sentence to a genin who can't even remember the last three years of his life!? They could even get ibiki the famous interrogator and he'd come up with nothing!"

Naruto heard and recognized tsunade's voice. 'they aren't talking about sasuke are they?' he thought. His heart began to beat faster at the thought of sasuke finally coming back just to be killed by his own village. Naruto decided to listen to more of the conversation.

"tsunade-sama please calm down. With jiraya's knowledge of seals we can easily argue that the curse mark was affecting his emotion's and actions and feeding off his dark desire to avenge his clan" kakashi said calmly.

Sasuke wasn't understanding anything that was going on. Just what the hell was a curse mark? And had he really been unconscious for three years?

"kakashi sensei, can you please explain it a bit simpler? I don't understand." "orochimaru bit you and put a seal on you called "heaven's curse seal", after that the curse seal took control of your body. During it's possession you were unconscious and your body was a mere puppet under it's control" kakashi explained.

Sasuke was still confused "who removed the curse?"

At that moment Naruto and hinata entered the room. "Naruto" kakashi and tsunade said simultaneously.

End Chapter 2.


End file.
